


Lacrimosa

by Silence_Messiah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finalizado, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-18
Updated: 2005-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Messiah/pseuds/Silence_Messiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En sueños experimentamos todo aquello que nuestro subconsciente guarda, las cosas que nuestro consciente niega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrimosa

Me mira en silencio, o creo que lo hace. Suavemente, con esa expresión de serenidad inocente y pura, ella me sonríe. Ahora, sus ojos brillan un poco más y su expresión parece más confortable, como si me reconociese.

Imposible no verla entre toda esta gente: ella es de Hupplepuff y en condiciones normales no me habría fijado.

_Pero es tan hermosa._

Creo que va a mi curso, porque su cara me suena terriblemente. No obstante, el hueco de mi memoria que archiva las impresiones de mis días, parece haberse olvidado de ella.

En otras circunstancias no habría problema: me acercaría lentamente hasta donde estuviese, miraría descaradamente sus piernas (o su escote, por defecto) y luego me inclinaría. Entonces, yo pondría mi voz sensual de chico malo. Y por supuesto, le pediría… le pediría que follase conmigo.

_Pero no la conozco, no la recuerdo, mi mente se ha olvidado algo en el baúl de "quien sabe cuando"._

James me da un codazo,  _¡Se llama Charlotte!_ , me dice. Charlotte… es prefecta y hermosa. Me inclinaría a pensar que hija de muggles porque, entonces, yo la conocería.

Me acerco a donde ella está sentada. Charla en la barra de  _Cabeza de Puerco_ , junto a una chica de hermosa apariencia, unos tremendos ojos claros y un pelo negro y rizado.

A la insulsa le dirijo una mirada socarrona, pero me es devuelta con tanta determinación, que acabo por obviarla.

Avanzo seductor, me acerco a Charlotte, la dulce Charlotte de los ojos de cielo; la hermosísima nívea de rubio y ondulado cabello.

Siento un cosquilleo de excitación morbosa. Si la tengo bajo mi cuerpo esta noche, seré total y absolutamente feliz durante una temporada, porque me habré realizado completamente.

A la amiga la conozco, se llama Morgana y es la prima de Steve Zabiny. Para mi no tiene importancia y me alegro, consciente de que ahora estamos solos, porque James y Remus han dado media vuelta, olvidándome en la bocacalle de la desesperación disfrazada de deseo.

_La suerte no me sonríe._

Una chica alta llega y se interpone entre mi presa y yo.

Bellatrix Black me interrumpe el paso con su andar fatal y su mirada carnicera, sanguinaria, cargada de cinismo. Mi prima esboza una mueca digna de Snape y, muy lentamente, gira el rostro para mirar a Charlotte.

_Mi dulce Charlotte de los ojos de cielo._

Aquellos labios que debían ser míos esbozan una cálida sonrisa.

Si los ángeles y los demonios existieran, mi prima y mi adorada serían la encarnación perfecta de cada dominación.

Cuando se miran, un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal.

_Es de noche, y el bar está casi desierto._

Bellatrix se acerca al oído del ángel rubio y susurra unas palabras. La otra, risueña se ríe suavemente, mirándome de reojo.

Cuando Bellatrix se aparta, alguien susurra algo y las luces del bar se apagan lentamente, dejándonos en la oscuridad.

Una de ellas me rodea con sus brazos de marfil. Puedo ver que es Bella quien, de puntillas, me besa suavemente, con algo de frialdad.

Charllotte me abraza por la espalda y recarga la cabeza en mi hombro.

Me aprietan entre sus cuerpos con fuerza; mucha, demasiada fuerza; y siento que no puedo respirar, que el aire se me va de los pulmones y no regresa.

Cuatro manos superan la aduana del cinturón y alguien suelta humo sobre mi cara. Me mareo, creo que me estoy colocando. Morgana aparece delante de mí como un fantasma demasiado hermoso. Su silueta desnuda aparta a Bellatrix de mi pecho y se pega a mi cuerpo tembloroso. Me besa con violencia, haciéndome sentir vulnerable.

_Por una vez, yo soy el objeto._

Charlotte me abandona a Morgana y las luces se encienden muy poco. Solo puedo ver los cuerpos bajo la antorcha y descubro que yo también estoy desnudo, como todas ellas.

Me desconcierto y el miedo me invade: dos Slytherins y mi presa, que se ha convertido en depredadora.

Bellatrix y Charlotte caen al piso abrazadas y sus piernas se confunden de una forma que solo puede ser hermosa.

Mi rubia Hupplepuff está haciendo cosas que me asombran: succiona con violenta el pezón de mi prima, mientras sus sexos se frotan entre sí, ansiosos de un calor que no pueden saciar sin mi, o eso pienso.

_Aunque me equivoco._

Bellatrix ha empujado a Charlotte al suelo y le ha abierto las piernas. Su lengua se hunde en la herida de la ninfa desconocida, de la que solo sé el nombre, mientras ésta gime suavemente, arqueando la espalda de vez en cuando.

Para cuando me doy cuenta, estoy abrazando a Morgana, su sibarítico cuerpo es, de todos, el más hermoso. Ella aprieta mis nalgas mientras vemos el espectáculo y, por la forma en la que nos abrazamos, parecemos amantes.

Charlotte está exhausta en el piso, como si estuviese muerta. Bellatrix se levanta, parece ansiosa. Intenta acercarse a mi, pero Morgana no la deja y le muestra su espalda, mientras fricciona su pubis rizado contra mi miembro, duro y excitado. Lo tiene ahora entre las piernas y no para de recorrer mi espalda con las manos, de besarme los pezones del musculoso pectoral o lascivo sentimiento personal.

Morgana sube una pierna a mi cadera y dirige mi erección hacia el fondo de su seno, donde la sangre late, caliente y desbocada. Allí encuentro un abismo, una succión y una prisión tan salvajes como ardientes, y mientras ella sube y baja, yo acompaso las caderas. Por un momento tengo la sensación de que la he amado.

Bellatrix decide que Morgana ya me ha tenido sola bastante tiempo. Dudo un instante, porque mi prima me produce un asco intenso.

_Pero no es la ocasión._

Por una vez, que Bellatrix me toque no hace que me estremezca de repulsa, sino de placer.

Sin atreverse a romper la unión de nuestros sexos (el de Morgana y el mío), Bellatrix me masturba con la lengua, besando la carne que Morgana va deslizando hacia fuera, y luego hacia dentro. Tiene su cabeza entre mis piernas y, de vez en cuando, me besa los muslos.

Morgana se aprieta contra mi, contagiándome de una fiebre que no creí posible experimentar. Sus pechos están aplastados contre el mío y no para de jadear.

Sin poder aguantar más, me libero de mi opresión y eyaculo, cayendo de rodillas en el piso, con Morgana debajo y Bellatrix detrás, ayudándome para que no me haga daño. Por un momento, el beso que mi prima me ha dado en la base de la espina dorsal ha sido dulce, hasta tierno.

Morgana se libera de mi y gatea sensualmente hasta Charlotte, que se masturba delante nuestra, tendida en el piso. La morena besa su estómago y despierta de nuevo mi ansiedad.

Yo me levanto y camino hasta las dos diosas. Aparto a Morgana suavemente y le abro las piernas a la virgen rubia. Mi hermosa damisela gime, pero es de miedo. La mano de Bellatrix se cierra en torno a mi hombro y, con algo de dureza, niega que eso pueda ser posible.  _"Su padre la quiere virgen, Sirius"_ me dice con seriedad, pensando que, quizás, su bruto primo no lo comprenda.

Miro a Charlotte, que parece desear romper las reglas, y decido.

No entro para evitarle males, pero me froto contra ella como si fuese un animal. Charlotte está excitada y gime sin cesar, mientras Bellatrix besa su pecho y Morgana acaricia su pelo. Juego rápidamente, deslizando la base de mi erección en un espacio mínimo de su sexo. Ella aprieta los dientes, incapaz de pedirme que la penetre, aunque sé que lo desea.

Me duele el sexo de tanto contenerme. Bellatrix lo nota y decide aliviarme. Me deposita de espaldas al piso y se coloca sobre mí. Lentamente, desciende sobre mi gravidez, empalándose de placer y matándome de éxtasis. El cuerpo de Morgana es el más hermoso y la apariencia de Charlotte delicadamente exquisita, pero Bellatrix se amolda a mi: su vagina tiene la forma perfecta, la anchura y la altura parta que yo quepa en ella en cuanto podría una mujer darme asilo.

Me cabalga durante varios minutos, hasta que me rinde el éxtasis y el cansancio.

_Despierto en mi cama, y todo parece haber sido un sueño._


End file.
